Zuiichi Takara
by Kage Otome
Summary: YYHIY. Alternate Universe, sort of. One could offer her nothing, the other could offer her everything. And they were both falling headoverheals in love with her.
1. Chapter 1: Interruptions

A/n: I know I shouldn't start another story, but, I just couldn't help it. It's summer now so maybe I'll have more time to write. This chapter may be quite short, but the following one's should be longer.

**Important Information (READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY):**  
Inari, can be depicted as male or female, God or Goddess but for this story I will depict Inari as a female. Inari is the god/goddess of rice, the patron of prosperity. And Inari's messenger is a magical shape-shifting fox.

Zuiichi Takara roughly translates to Greatest Treasure.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary:  
**One could offer her nothing but himself, The other could offer her everything and more. And they were both Head-over-heels in love with her.  
** Women flocked around the handsome prince for his wealth, his status and his beauty, he could have had any woman he so desired, until he met the unattainable thief Kagome. She saved him from attacking bandits, Of course she'd only meant to kill the bandits to attain the treasure Youko carried. There was only two things standing in the way; One, Kagome didn't want him, Two, Kuronue. Both were a legendary team of thieves, the most feared team in Japan. But with her eyes set on a greater prize and a prince and thieves eyes on her what will she do?

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 1: Interruptions

Shadows surrounded the two demons shrouding them in darkness. Both dressed in black from head to toe trailed the carriage that was said to carry one of the greatest weapons of all time. The Amulet of Inari. Inari while being the goddess of rice, patron of prosperity, was not considered to be an overly violent goddess. Unlike, Bishamonten, the God of War and Warriors, also called Tamonten, The Black Warrior. But Inari-sama held a special place amongst the kitsune, as the kitsune with Inari-sama. The amulet was created to allow the prosperity of the holder, to be able to grow crops, and protect those who held the amulet. The villages who had once held the amulet flourished, until it was stolen by the kitsune lord of the east, some while back.

It was a powerful weapon because, the holder of the amulet could also will it to do the very opposite it was meant to do. Remove the prosperity from a land or village, Crops and Rice, especially rice would die. Giving very little to anyone food. Poverty was common among this era. And being a kitsune, meant being very curious they had to see see if the rumors about this amulet were true. Kuronue smirked watching his partner.

When shall we strike? 

The kitsune thief was interrupted from replying when they both heard a large crash. Immediately they returned their gazes to the carriage. They were under attack, by a bunch of youkai bandits, second rate of course. Growling she turned to Kuronue.

It seems we've got our distraction, let us make haste. The two darted through the trees with skill and ease, just as they were about to jump from their perch the leading bandit, a neko demon of sorts began fighting with another kitsune, a very beautiful kitsune, a beautiful kitsune who held the Amulet in his satchel no doubt. 

He's strong, I have to give him that. But he's outnumbered. Kuronue muttered.

Soon the handsome kitsune, who must've been the Prince of the Eastern Lands was restrained, having been surprised by so many numbers, and many were quite strong Youkai. Grinning the neko male purred with his new prize, it had been a long time since he'd caught a fox, he could sell this fox , for a lot of money. He was quite beautiful, perhaps he'd play with him first. 

You will release me, _now_.Oh, I like him. Kagome purred. Not many would have the guts to say such a thing.

Kuronue asked quite jealous at the moment.

He has guts, too damn bad he's going to die, or worse get sold off as a pet.What about the amulet?We will get that, patience, Kuronue.Oh, what's this. Eyes narrowed at the kitsune as he removed the satchel from the kitsune's shoulder, said kitsune began to struggle even more, eyes fixed on the bag.

He removed the golden box, carved with foxes and Inari-sama. Kagome had not one doubt in her mind that was the Amulet. As the orange haired neko with dark gold eyes opened the box she snarled leaping down from the tree, landing with her legs around his neck from behind. With one quick twist of her thighs and upper body he was dead, neck snapped. Kuronue landed gracefully and began to slaughter the stunned bandits with his scythe. Kagome grabbing the amulet, rose from her crouched position and joined the fray slashing, stabbing, decapitating and destroying.

Soon they were the only ones left standing, suffering a few minor wounds.

Nothing serious.

Well that certainly was refreshing. Kagome rolled her eyes. Trust him to say something like that.

You will return that Amulet you thieves. The forgotten kitsune stated with as much authority as he could muster at the moment. His pride was horribly wounded.

No. 

Looking into cold golden eyes, Kagome smirked. It really was a pity he would have to die, he was admittedly very handsome. Far too handsome for his own good. Long silver hair reaching his waist, silky fox ears and a tail, all the same color as his hair. And he was built, not many kitsune weren't but he was the epitome of perfection. At least in looks.

Return it at once. This was stated firmly, arrogantly.

She was highly tempted to bait him but Kuronue's warning cry alerted her to the danger. It seems some of the royal guard had managed to survive and were flying arrows at them. Tch. Like an arrow would stop them. Tilting her head to the side as an arrow flew by her head she was unprepared for the second arrow that skimmed her other cheek tearing her mask off, revealing quite stunning features. Eyes the color of the sea, a pert upturned nose, full pink lips, high cheekbones framed by long blue-black locks. Upon her head sat two twitching kitsune ears.

She blinked.

Come on, Kagome! Kuronue's violet eyes were worried. The Guards must've gone back for reinforcements. 

Blinking again she threw one last smirk over her shoulder at the stunned kitsune prince.

No hard feelings, ne? You were good, but I'm just better. Ta ta!

And the two were gone into the shadows.

Milord? Are you all right?

Shaken out of his stupor he assured the guards he was fine and stared in the direction the two thieves took off in. One in particular caught his attention, the kitsune female.

_Kagome...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2: Missing

A/n: I'm so happy people seem to like this story, I too enjoyed writing it. I do hope to continue to receive the positive response for this story! 

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 2: Missing

By the gods above she was gorgeous. 

In all his years he'd never seen such beauty. And he'd seen his fair share of women. Women who came to court if only to catch a fleeting glimpse at him. Women who threw themselves at him because he was wealthy, gorgeous and a prince. Superficial women. But not one had caught his eye like _she _had. Briefly he wondered if he would ever see her again. It was just something about her that had him hooked. It was not so much she was _beautiful_ as it was she was _different_. Some youkai he'd met could possibly match her beauty, but _something_ about her just clicked. 

That feeling you get inside when your heart flutters in your chest in pain and pleasure all at the same time. When your heart flutters at something so sad and beautiful. She gave him that feeling. Like she was everything he ever wanted but knew he could never have. Everything about her screamed to his senses. She was dangerous. He'd spent not one hour in her presence but he knew, oh he knew if she so wished it he'd be dead. A woman who held that kind of power was both terrifying and awe inspiring. 

But throughout the mess called his mind one thought rang perfectly clear.

_I have to see her again.'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Smirking predatorily she stalked her prey with astounding accuracy. He had no idea what hit him until he was laying spread-eagle on the ground with her straddling his waist, her tail flaring behind her much like a happy puppy. Growling playfully at him she nipped his jaw. Suddenly a wicked gleam entered her eyes, he shivered wondering just what was going through her head.

Swiftly she began to tickle his sensitive spots. No one could've ever guessed that, he, Kuronue one of the most feared thieves was ticklish. He was. Very. Studying her movements through half-lidded eyes filled with humor and pleasure he deftly caught her hands in his own larger ones. Pouting at her spoiled fun Kagome resembled a small child who'd just been told she couldn't have dessert unless she ate her vegetables.

Come on Kuronue. I'm so bored. It's been two days since the mission and there's_ nothing_ to do. Kagome whined.

Leaning up catching her off guard he kissed her soundly. Moaning softly she responded with vigor attacking his mouth with her own lips and tongue. Then it was his turn to moan. Kissing him she coaxed his mouth open, he was so very delicious. As the two broke away panting and flushed pink she grinned showing a fang, a wicked promise in her eye.

Mm. You taste delicious. Kuronue said wrapping his muscular arms around her small, lithe body.

As do you, darling.

As they were about to share another kiss one of their subordinates burst into the clearing that was their sanctuary. There was nothing soft about this toushin. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way with black hair and cocky chocolate brown eyes with an arrogant stance.

Kuronue, Kagome. He panted clearly out of breath. Both stood composing themselves.

Yes Yusuke. Kagome's honey smooth voice floated through the air.

There's this kid here, he wanted to talk to you. Yusuke spoke.

A _kid_? You're certain.

At his nod Kagome's lips pulled into a slight frown. 

Where is this kid?In the foyer.Thank you, Yusuke.

The only evidence that she'd been there had been the swift gust of wind blowing past his face. Kuronue followed behind her discussing the difference between silver kitsunes and kage kitsunes with Yusuke. Yusuke who had joined there little band a little over a year ago. Somewhere down the land one of his ancestors had been youkai and passed that onto Yusuke who was then disowned. Kuronue and Kagome had come upon him half-dead and decided to take him in rather then kill him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing nervously in the foyer to Kagome's large hideaway castle he began to fidget even more. _Should I have gone somewhere else? Where else would I have gone? I wonder what she's going to say when she sees me here.'_ Wincing the young male almost flinched at the soft greeting from the ever elusive mystery that was Kagome.

She greeted the boy politely not quite sure what to make of him.

She was positive she did not recognize the boy. At least by appearances.

Taking a discreet sniff of the air her mind immediately placed the scent.

_Hello Kagome-san._

She blinked unsure of what exactly to do.

Is there a reason you sought me out Kohaku?

The tajiya winced. 

It's Sango. Her blood ran cold.

Had something happened to her? Was she sick? Dead? Kagome paled giving off a sickly impression. Sango was her friend. Although they both had started out trying to kill each other. Simply because of a misunderstanding. All was forgiven on both sides. Eventually. That had started their somewhat odd friendship. Kohaku could've almost sworn Sango had been attracted to Kagome. Of course at that time Sango had thought Kagome, who is a female was a male kitsune. 

Some stupid fool had convinced Sango that Kagome was a demon running rampant, terrorizing, killing and raping innocents. That was a lie. For one Kagome would never sink so low as to do something so dishonorable. And another, Kagome wouldn't _have_ to rape anyone if she wanted to have sex with them. That was the plain simple truth that Kagome had told Sango, flooring her. 

Their tentative friendship turned into something everlasting over time. Trust, honesty and love bound them together. The love of family. Family. What a foreign word that had been to her before Sango. Before Kuronue. Before her little band of thieves. Now they were all that really mattered.

What's happened?She hasn't returned from her last mission which should've been completed a week ago. I'm worried. Kagome frowned. It wasn't like Sango to be late to return home. If she was held up she would have sent word by Kirara or some other means. Something must've happened. She could be hurt, or lost, or Sangonapped, or... Or. Or...The possibilities were endless.

Come on Kohaku. 

Kagome turned and walked out the front entrance startling Kohaku for a moment before he sprinted to catch up to her. Tugging on her fighting kimono, he paused to catch his breath before asking her where they were going.

To find Sango.Do you know where her last mission was?

Kagome almost faltered for a moment before composing herself. Pasting a sheepish smirk on her face. She shrugged. She had no idea. Damn. Now she felt stupid.

Her last mission was near the Eastern citadel. Kagome and the recently arrived Kuronue froze.

_Well Hell.'_

A/n: The next chapter should be out sometime within two days. It will probably be done in 1st POV and switch over after a border. But if I'm late, I'm terribly sorry but I do have other stories I should be working on. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3: Pondering

A/n: Ello! Here's another chapter for you! 

Will Change POV's. will separate the POV's and scene changes.

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 3: Pondering

Patience.

Something I was currently lacking at this precise moment. Sango was out there somewhere with who knows what being done to her and we were here. In a clearing. Sitting on our asses doing _nothing_. I was normally a very patient person. Provided I get my way in the end of course but something was just rubbing me the wrong way. Something was going to happen soon, I just didn't know what. I _hate_ being uninformed. Leaves me feeling inadequate. Really quite irritating.

Glancing up into Kuronue's eyes I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. I'm positive he thought something was wrong with me. If I were me I'd probably check if I was sick. Of course I am me, so...Damn. Oh well. It's just worry over Sango. Perhaps I'm overreacting? Sango's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Nodding to myself I closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber. A recuperating nap, I was however alert of everything going on around me. It wouldn't do to be caught off guard now would it?

That would be a mistake.

Mistakes can lead to regrets.

And regrets...

They make you feel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calmly dozing under a willow tree, she was just as beautiful as the day I met her. How long ago that was? So many decades. A century, two, I've lost count. She has blossomed as only she could. How is it that she always caught my eye? It wasn't as if her beauty was incomparable to many other youkai I've seen. Perhaps it's because we are so similar yet completely different. Kagome closes off in the presence of others, except me. And a few choice others. We saved each other, yet we are still damned. Being the last of our clans we are constantly hunted. Kami-sama only knows how many times we've saved each other's asses. How many times we've bandaged each others wounds.

Much satisfaction is had over stealing and killing those who'd wronged us. Most and I emphasize _most_ of our targets were owned by people who had hunted us or were planning on hunting us. Those people were eliminated, quickly. With no remorse from either of us. This is the world that we lived in since we were born after all. Where one simple rule is the most important. The most enforced.

_Kill or be killed._

It was quite simple really. A matter of survival. Natural instinct of _any_ living being is to fight back against something or someone hurting you. Survival instinct. That was drilled into the two of us at a young age. But over the years Kagome and I developed another instinct. Our killer instinct. We instinctively knew when to kill, when not to. We knew most of the time that the ones we killed had families. Perhaps they would hunt us one day. But not today. We honed all our instincts to suit our purposes and they have not failed us yet.

But..

I can't help but wonder.

What if?

What if things had been different?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back and forth between the two youkai I was with I sighed heavily. I knew. They pretended it didn't matter but I knew I was holding them back, being human, needing more rest and replenishment then them. Kagome cracked an eye to look at me. I blushed. I couldn't help it. An amused eyebrow raised in response. It was always so hard to read Kagome-sama but I think it's an amused expression. 

Is something wrong Kohaku? I mumbled in embarrassment.

_I'll find you Sango-neesan. I promise.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched him carefully, he was tense and nervous. I wondered why. There was no reason for him to fear Kuronue or myself. We'd known the boy for, ah, well a long time. We'd never harm him. A little peak into the boys mind shouldn't hurt anyone. What? Don't look at me like that Kuronue, I'm not doing anything too bad.

Nudging at his unguarded mind I found myself surrounded by guilt. My first thought was a trap. Perhaps, he'd set us up to be killed or sold off? But Kohaku is not someone to pull us, Kuronue and I into a trap. Psh. Were much to smart for to fall for something so obvious. Or are we? Delving deeper, I find his true reason for guilt. Slowing us down. While I cannot deny that he is indeed hindering our progress, I understand it. There was once a time, long ago, I had been in his position. Weak. Of course next to other ningen boys his age he was quite strong.

He'll train, learn, improve.

Change.

And one day he wouldn't be the little boy I watched, clumsily trying to hit a flying projectile with his chain sickle. And missing. One day, soon he would grow into a fine and powerful man. Serious, perhaps even cold once he's seen the cruelties of both human and demon kind. The taint of the mortal world, humans and demons driven by greed and power. And contrary to the belief demons are immortal, it isn't true. We are still mortal, we can live forever, yes, if we are not killed. Time will change him, perhaps he will turn out like Sango? A hard ass with a mean right hook?

Time changes everyone and everything, no matter how desperately you try to hold on, change has a way of sneaking up on you and turning your world upside down. Change, is the only constant in life. Of course life itself is a bitch, and then you die. Not a very pleasant thing to be thinking, but it's the truth is it not? Life, this mortal sphere on which we dwell, is more of a place of hell, than Hell could ever be. The corrupt, the impure, the nasty and the downright cold and cruel. Certainly I'm cold, but not cruel. But there are those who are all those things, evil. But the thing that truly disgusts me is not necessarily the evil in the world, but those who stand by and let them. Those who do nothing. Those who let the innocent and young hurt, suffer. Die.

I was one of those who had suffered. No, I don't make it my mission to hunt down the evil. But let's just say, if I happen to come upon one, I would not hesitate to kill them. I've seen what evil is, was, and always will be. And it's a far cry from fair or humane. I've been the victim of those evils, heck, I've killed. But all those I have killed, I had reasons for. I do not kill for enjoyment or pleasure and I most certainly don't torture nor rape. I know the scars such things leave behind, I bare some. Kuronue does, Yusuke does. Many do. And _all_ bear a scar upon their heart. Not one person is unmarred in this truth.

Especially in these times. Wars and famine, pain and suffering are all so common. Not that it matters much to me. You'd be surprised at how resilient humans are. In ways they are like us youkai. Of course we are just a more advanced, smarter, stronger...I'm getting off topic again aren't I? Stupid kitsune preening. Yes, I have officially gone, what's the phrase, off my rocker' or something like that. Ahem. _Anyway_.

Humans have always fascinated me, not the weak boring ones mind you. But the choice few I have come upon in all my long years. Did I mention I'm only 300. Not old by demon years. Still quite young actually. But the few humans that I respect, such as Sango have always fascinated me. Their strength, hopes, dreams. I've never had hopes or dreams. I want something I take it. Hope is for dreamers. Emotions, something that humans have in vast quantity. Emotions make you feel, they make you weak. They make you do stupid things. But on the other end of the hand they make you strong. I have seen with my own two eyes as emotions made a person stronger in battle. Made their determination to protect what, who they loved stronger. I watched as those emotions helped them conquer, survive, and fall.

Emotions. Such tricky things they were.

But the one _emotion_ that seemed to drive most of them was not hate, not greed, not pain, not hope, not determination or revenge. Not most of the time at least. But _love_. Of all the emotions, Love.

And still love remains the most mysterious of emotions.

It brings pain, hate and agony. Yet it brings the bright dawn of a new day. Hope, laughter, happiness. This one emotion brings on a torrent of other emotions. This _love_ confuses me. _What_ is love? Is it the willingness to do anything, even stupid things for a person. Is it hurting a person and breaking their heart to protect them? What is it? Perhaps my question will never be answered.

But one thing I know for certain is that love...

Love makes you feel invincible and strong. Love makes you feel broken and dead. Love makes you feel. And maybe I'm satisfied with just that. How odd that I would be thinking about love now of all times. How very odd. But alas. My mind does tend to wander from topic to topic. Hardly ever staying on one to long. But _why _is it, I, who have never known love, never wanted to know love, want to?

If there is one thing that is for certain.

Love brings pain. It is inevitable. 

I don't want love.

I don't need love.

Love, is for fools. And I, Kagome am no fool.


	4. Chapter 4: Poisoned

**A/n:** Okay everyone here's another chapter of Zuiichi Takara, enjoy.

_Talking telepathicallythoughts'_

------Change of POV or Scene.****

Zuiichi Takara

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 4: Poisoned

Something was amiss.

It was to quiet.

I looked around with shifty eyes. This wasn't right. Something was going to happen. We were either being spied on, or about to be attacked. Or both. I really didn't like the feeling I was getting. It was that feeling that told the little hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. And it was making me nervous. Very nervous.

So you've felt it too. 

What do you suppose it is? I asked looking up at Kuronue.

I have no idea.Very helpful Kuronue.' I thought sarcastically.

And then we were attacked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue and Kagome took immediate action. Kohaku however stood behind them, loathe to get in their way. Getting in their way would be a very big mistake that he was to smart to make. Kagome slashed through a male kitsune youkai with no remorse. Kuronue came around to the left of her beheading another youkai with his scythe. On each of their attackers left chest they bore a marking, a crest. Of the Eastern Lord. Just _peachy_.

Kohaku was caught unaware as a female kitsune attacked him from behind, Kagome snarled slashing at her, she was however unprepared for the dart to her chest, she howled in pain while killing the potion maker. They'd been planning this. Meanwhile in a tree not to far away from them were two beings, Lord Youko, and Lord Sesshoumaru, they were darting towards the scene, trying to discern what was going on.

One thing was certain--those soldiers attacking Kuronue, Kagome and Kohaku, were _not_ part of the Royal Guard.

They were impostors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They weren't part of the Royal Guard. Kagome said her voice clearly strained.

What do you mean? They had the crest right---The Eastern Lord, is adamant about not using potion makers on his guard. Fear of assassination and shit, besides, there is only one female in the Royal Guard, and she-- Kagome pointed to the dead body of a female red kitsune, is not her. Kuronue paused, How do you know that?

He shot her a suspicious glance.

I've seen her around a bit.You slept with her! He exclaimed his jealousy apparent to everyone but her.

_No._ I slept with her brother! She sniffed indignantly.

Kohaku snorted. Kagome groaned in agony as the pain hit her once again, her body going into convulsions. Kuronue and Kohaku both turned worried glances towards her, not quite sure what to do. None of them had any experience with poisons, at least not of this caliber, and giving her anything other then the cure could prove to be fatal. 

They needed to get help.

Fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later found them near a stream where Kohaku was gathering water to help cleanse her wounds. Kuronue was worried, Kagome's condition had not improved in the slightest. In fact she seemed to be getting worse with every minute that passed by, he was so worried he'd been unaware of the two powerful youkai trailing them. 

Kagome was pasty and covered in sweat, her breathing was labored and shallow, it was obvious she was in great pain, the way her face scrunched up and her breathing hitched, the way her fists clenched and eyes squinted as if she couldn't see. Kohaku returned with the water, quickly heating it up to kill all the bacteria, after that was complete he cleaned her wounds while Kohaku tended to cleaning the dart wound around her chest. The dart that had penetrated her must've been pretty wide considering it left a small hole in her chest. 

Her voice came out weak and strained.

She coughed out blood. 

She was a wreck, her normally well groomed, silky locks were disheveled and drenched, her eyes unfocused and bleary, her lips chapped and her soft kitsune ears laid against her head. Even her tail was suffering, staying drooped behind her lacking it's playfulness. She lifted a clawed hand before dropping it on his lap.

We're being hunted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue was alert and tense. Kohaku stood guarding Kagome's other side his chain sickle out and ready. A bunch of well trained warriors, most likely rogues, arose from the forests, Kuronue didn't wait for them to attack. Kohaku killed as many as he could, but he was eventually overwhelmed with the numbers. Unknown to him or anyone else was Kagome, rising, forcing herself up, much to the surprise of their two trailers. Pushing herself she moved as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast, but quickly enough to push Kohaku out of the way of a swinging sword that would have most assuredly kill him.

The sword pierced Kagome's side causing her to snarl at him. She in a last attempt to save Kohaku and herself transformed. As the dark violet blue light faded in Kagome's place stood a very large fox, a very large, angry fox that clearly could not stand right. She plopped herself down, smashing them with her large size, paying no heed to their weapons, they were mere annoyances. She was weak. She needed to recuperate. Seeing Kuronue all by himself she curled her tail around Kohaku before, lifting her paw slightly and swiping at them weakly, she sent them flying into the trees. 

She was large for a female fox in her true form, about 3/4 the size of Sesshoumaru in his true form, however her form slowly began to shrink to that of a slightly larger than average fox. She was too weak, she couldn't keep up that form for such a long while on so little energy. Kagome barked weakly trying to revert to her humanoid form, but remained in her small fox form, unable to. She was stuck until she got her energy back.

Damn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We're not going to leave you here.You have no choice.You could die!I'm dying anyway, Kuronue. I need a healer.We can't just leave you.You have too, you won't make it to a healer if you take me, if you take me, I'll die before we get there.We'll be back soon.You better._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes, not very good, but the next chapter will be better, I promise! Because I know what I'm going to do! Please tell me what you think, suggestions and comments are welcomed and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5: Savior

A/n: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. Work and School have really taken their toll and admittedly I've been sorely lacking in inspiration. But fear not, for I never discontinue a story. Shorter then I would've liked but, enjoy!

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 5: Savior

It had been five hours since they'd left me, here alone, in this clearing--all by myself. I know that I told them to go, practically forced them but---I hate being alone. I've forgotten the feeling I guess, of being alone, I suppose I've just become so used to Kuronue's presence. My eyes snapped open with sudden realization.

_I've come to depend on him...'_

It was true, I mused. Wherever he went, I went, wherever I went, he went. We even shared the same room and bed. I've gotten so used to curling up against him at night. It's not sexual. Well at least not _all_ the time. It's comforting and...I feel

_I feel something for him...but what?'_

Ugh. All this thinking is making my head ache, even more then it already does. I curled up into a small ball in the hollow of the base of a nearby tree and prayed no larger predators came near me. If they did...I wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. And as I fell into blissful sweet unconsciousness I thought--

_Is this what dying feels like?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youko and Sesshoumaru watched the kitsune youkai curl up into the base of a hollowed tree. Sesshoumaru looked over at his friend carefully, it was obvious that Youko was quickly becoming enamored with this little vixen. Honestly Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel the same, but the sense of Deja vu filled him. She, this _Kagome_ was so familiar to him.

_Where have I seen her before?'_

Both males were startled when Kagome bolted from her place near the tree, still in her fox form snarling at something they couldn't see. What she was snarling at didn't become clear until a particularly large mixed demon of sorts emerged from the surrounding foliage, running ahead of it was a small fox kit. Kagome snarled, leaping up at the creature, tearing into it's unprotected stomach. After wounding it, she picked the kit up by the scruff of his neck, with her jaws carefully before darting into the thick forestry. She panted with the strain. But she couldn't let a little kit die.

It wasn't right.

The demon roared, bloody eyes searching for his attacker and meal. Finding none he made a horrific sound, causing all demons present to cover their ears, Kagome snaked her tail around the kit's ears and clamped her paws over her own furry appendages. Of all the things it could decide to do it was that. Curses.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes cautiously, I realized I was safe! Mother and Father would be so proud. I deflated slightly. Mother. Father. Their dead now. Burying my snout into the females neck I whimpered, curling up against her.

_My Savior._  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening my eyes, one thing became abruptly clear, the poison was working. Very fast. I couldn't see. I couldn't see! I panicked slightly, my instincts getting the better of me. In my animal form, I was more susceptible to listening to my instincts rather then the rational part of my mind. Unfortunately. The small kit began to whimper and absently I noticed he had buried his face into my neck. I was scaring him. Panicking would not be helping anything. It would undoubtedly make things worse then they already were.

_Calm down, Kagome...Calm down.'_ Eventually her breathing returned to normal, she still had other senses to rely on, but for how long? How long, till the poison took them too? Nosing the small kit nestled between her paws, she growled softly to him, telling him it was safe and to return to his pack.

_No pack. Pack gone._

Kagome frowned, well as much as she could in her true form. 

_Mom, Dad. Dead.Demon?'_

The small kit nodded.

_Rest of Pack? Leader?'_

I Stay You?

She nodded.

__

Her eyes softened marginally.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to say, kitsune's were fiercely protective of their own and kitsune's rarely broke off from their packs. When they did, they had a very good reason. But then again, every once in a while you get a bad fox who doesn't follow hierarchy rules, who is then exiled from the pack. Her _mother_, if she could even be called that had been exiled from the _Kage Buzoku._ She had at the time been pregnant with Kagome.

Of course her mother had been furious and had henceforth agreed to trade her daughter, once born for the assistance of a band of outlawed demons. What did they assist her with? Destroying the Kage Buzoku. Of course these outlawed demons had connections with other outlaws', bandits' and the like. Together they hit the Buzoku no Kage hard, fast and accurately. They hadn't expected this retaliation, nor such a great betrayal from one of their own, granted she had been exiled. Most of the clan had either been destroyed or captured.

The Kage Buzoku also known as the Buzoku no Kage or Kage no Buzoku

The Shadow Clan; Shadow House; House of Shadows.

This clan consisted of all shadow youkai of different types specifically: koumori, the bat; kitsune, the fox; inu, the dog; neko, the cat; and the ookami, the wolf. Of course there were also youkai that specialized only in shadows, the elemental ones. But because of one woman's spite they were all brought down, the house of the Kage Buzoku was considered lost' because no one but those of the clan new where it was located. Never had any of the elders thought even exiled would one of their own turn over their location. And that was their fall. Few escaped the massacre. Even fewer escaped capture and eventual death. Two escaped. Kuronue, who's brother pushed him to safety before falling. And Kagome, who was born out of clan. 

Shaking her head Kagome nudged the kit out of the shrubbery and sniffed the air before cautiously, and unsteadily making her way back to the tree. It was always good to have someone guarding your back, for now she'd make do with the tree. Pitiful, but it would have to do. Her ears stood straight up and her nose twitched taking in every sound and smell. She sensed no danger, for now. So curling up around the kit she rested her head on the small ball of fur. And waited.

_Kuronue...Please hurry.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue and Kohaku flew through the air, Kohaku being carried by Kuronue. They didn't have much time left, Kuronue could feel her getting weaker by the minute. He had to hurry. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. A part of him wanted to blame Kohaku for causing her to take the blow meant for him. But Kagome wouldn't want that. 

_Kuronue...Please hurry.'_

Hearing her mental plea his violet eyes widened. 

_I'll be back soon, Kagome. I promise.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Well, it's better than nothing...


	6. Chapter 6: Death and Dying

A/n: Yes, it's been a while, I know. This is the late chapter that was supposed to be posted on Halloween. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 6: Death and Dying

Kuronue and Kohaku darted throughout the foliage, towards Inuyasha's Forest. However before they could reach the village they were intercepted by Inuyasha himself. His amber eyes and untamed silver hair, went well with his red haori and hakama's made of the fur of the fire rat. Kuronue snarled at the arrogant and overly cocky hanyou. Now was no time to play games, Inuyasha and Kagome had a _somewhat friendly_ relationship. Surely he would not stop them from getting the healer.

What are you two doin' here? Where's K'gome?She's been poisoned, need Kikyo-sama. Kohaku panted.

Inuyasha's eyes widened before he began leaping towards the village to get his mate. Kuronue followed behind, Kohaku being carried by the koumori. When they got there Kikyo was already waiting for them at the edge of the village. Inuyasha explained the situation quickly to the miko as Kikyo's brown eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

Do you have the dart that pierced her? Kikyo asked the two.

Kohaku removed it from his pouch. Inuyasha took a sniff of it before his eyes widened. He told Kikyo all he knew of the poison, which wasn't very much, along with the symptoms Kohaku had informed them of, Kikyo had a very good idea as to what Kagome had been poisoned with. And she would do everything within her power to save her. Kagome had done the same with her, saving her, a miko, when she was but a young maid. It was time to repay that favor. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

_May the God's be with you, Kagome.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sneezed. It was so cold. So very cold. Curling up to the kit, she shivered again. Shippo looked up at the vixen curled around him, he was pretty sure his nose was warmer then she was. He yipped out a question at her, concerned for her well being. She made a feeble attempt at reassuring him, which only caused him to worry more.

The vixen began to cough and hack up some type of liquid. It was only when the moonlight struck it that he realized what that warm substance was; blood. Shippo let out a deep howl, a cry he learned from his parents, it's what one did when they needed help, it was for the most part, the only kind of howl you'd hear from a kit. Youko and Sesshoumaru glanced down at the kit from where they had been conversing mentally. They were surprised they didn't smell the blood earlier. The tangent smell invaded their olfactory sentences, only it wasn't blood lust it awakened; it was worry, it was fear.

They wanted to go to her, to help. But they didn't know how she would take it. They needed to see if she was all right. So they went. Both handsome youkai landed in front of the startled pair. Kagome could barely smell them, but she instinctively knew they were there, she could still hear. Standing wobbly she crouched over the kit protectively growling at the two. There would be no getting out of this one alive if she'd judged their power levels right. If she were right one of them was that fox she stole from. She nudged the kit. If she couldn't get out of this alive, at least he could.

She would let no harm come to the kit. None.

She lunged for them as the kit darted into the thick underbrush nearby, hopefully fleeing. Her jaw latched onto one of their calves she didn't know who's, but he tasted like inuyoukai, it couldn't have been the kitsune prince. Damn. Well, at least she'd die brave. Kagome was slightly surprised when all they did was pick her up by the scruff of her neck. She growled wanting to be released. She heard one of them chuckle. She wasn't sure which, she swiped her paw at him, missing. Now her hearing was going. She shivered.

Someone picked her up. She didn't really know. All she knew was her world suddenly went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was floating in a black void. There was _nothing_. Kind of creepy. I absently noticed I was back in my humanoid form'. Sitting down in the emptiness, I looked around, wondering if the kit was still alive, if he got away. I sure hope he did, otherwise my death would have been for nothing. I paused. Wait a second. Did I die? If I did die, how come I can still think and stuff. Maybe I should pinch myself to see if I can still feel. Or maybe...

Damn.

I guess death makes you talkative. It must also make you stupid. 

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain. Well. I guess I'm not dead then. Looking around I noticed a soft white light permeating the air. I began to growl not liking this light' there was no explanation for it. I was in fact perfectly happy in my little empty void. The only person who could find me would be Kuronue. I missed Kuronue. If I do die, if I am dead, I only have one thing to ask for. Can I say goodbye?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Death. 

Who knows what it is, no one has ever come back from the dead, at least not _naturally_. Magic is a whole different story. It is natural for us mere mortals to fear what we don't understand. Death is not something one can describe with words, for how do you describe something you have never experienced? What do we expect when we die? Will our expectations be met? Exceeded? Or completely opposite of what we've always believed?

Sometimes people mistake death and dying as the same thing. They're wrong. Death is a true death--the extinction or termination of life and living. It's closing your eyes, and never opening your eyes again. Dying is different, it's not a true death. Not yet at least, its--suffering in agony as your body gives out, a sign of death, but when you are dying' you are still living, you are simply close to death. There is still a chance you can live. It's just many give up hope while at this stage, what's the point in trying to live if it hurts so much?

But occasionally a person dies painlessly, lucky them. If most people had a choice I'm sure they'd choose a painless death. To me, that is a cowards death, of course, I would prefer to die in my element, stealing or protecting myself and what is mine, in other words in battle. Of course, that's fate's little game, making people die, the opposite of how they actually want to die. Of course, then again, I'm not dead yet. I'm not ready to give up, even though my body is. 

When people die, they leave people who care for them in mourning. It is not the dead that suffer, it's the living. Sure you may suffer before dying, but at that time, your still living. And as a person lays on their deathbed, they think of not only how great there life is, I assume, but their mistakes, what they wish they could have changed, redone. They regret not doing or saying something. And as I lay here, vision going cloudy in my little void. I realized, sometime I felt and one regret stood out clearly in my fog covered mine. _I never got to tell him..._

On death and dying...How do you want to die? Would you rather lay dying in a sick bed due to illness, or would you prefer laying on a battlefield your intestines spilling out?

So before Death breathes it's icy breath over your Dying body, ask yourself but one question---

Will you regret?

And when death comes for you, wrapping it's icy fingers around your neck, ask yourself once more---

Do I regret?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: To Live

A/n: Okay, everyone, here's Chapter 7 of Zuiichi Takara. This is a kind of choppy version of this chapter, I may revise it in the future. Probably will...Enjoy!

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 7: To Live

Life 

Living.

How we take it for granted so often. We forget the little things that bring smiles to our faces, sometimes. And sometimes we do things carelessly, hurt people without regard for what they feel. We never take the time to smell the roses because we are always trying to gain power, prestige, money, the fame and the things we believed to be lacking in our youth. But sometimes we've had it all, and other times we didn't.

Some people were lucky to be born into a loving family, who may fight and argue, but it's a part of growing up. Maturing enough to resolve problems without blowing things out of proportion. Some of us are nourished within the loving embrace of our family and friends.

Others of us aren't so lucky.

Brought up with abusive or no parents at all. We're not taught to resolve problems, you cause them seeking attention, or you grow cold, not understanding things like love. Some of us aren't graced with a happy ending, we have to make our own. 

Life is to short to be taken for granted, it's to short to worry and bother over things you can't change or fix. Life is to short to live sheltered and protected. You have to take risks, otherwise, you'll always wonder...

What if?

Life isn't something that you can control, just go with the flow. Don't push against the current, because you'll be swept away. Life is beautiful, and it's terrifying. You can ride life, or life can ride you. And I think, Life is something that should be cherished, because in a second it can all change and be taken away. I may not show it often, but I enjoy life, living with mine. Living in the moment. I wouldn't have it any other way.

And if there is one thing I've learned in addition to this, it's this---

Life goes on, it waits for no one.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her eyelids felt so heavy, like lead. Her body felt even heavier, she couldn't move anything. Someone was groaning---was that her? A soft moan fell from her lips as she forced her eyelids open, her eyesight was blurry, but at least she could see _something_ or at least a blur of something. A color---white?

"Kagome...Kagome...Can you hear me?"

She heard a distant voice calling her name, it was familiar.

Very familiar.

"Kuronue." His name was a mere whisper, throaty and choked.

"Kagome." His voice was filled with relief as he wrapped his arms around her body. Weakly she tried to return it.

"Why do I feel so weak?"

"Because your body is still cleansing itself of the poisons."

"Oh...It's the girlie fox prince."

She fell back into blissful unconsciousness before she could hear the sputtering of the indignant fox.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was hard pressed not to forget everything he'd ever been taught and just break out laughing. The look on Youko's face was priceless when she called him the 'girlie fox prince'. That girl was very--amusing, even recovering from 'death' and delirious. His golden eyes trailed down the contours of her face and the curve of her body beneath the sheets. Her long blue-black hair was being stroked by the bat demon that had cornered them on their way back to the palace and demanded they release her, of course his mind was changed once he found out how bad her condition was. So now the Eastern Palace was occupied by the kitsune female, the koumori, a miko, his half-brother, and another human boy. What an odd group she had.

Of course, not that he was in any position to comment on such. He had a human child and a toad for companions. Then again---neither Sesshoumaru nor Kagome were ones for normality, they did things there way. Of course not that anyone would dare try and stop them--what do you think they've been doing for the past century or so? Building up their reputations of course. There was no one stupid enough to question or challenge them in their houses, or rather in Kagome's group and the house of the moon. They would be dealt with immediately, most of the time, anyone who rose up against them were killed--quickly and mercilessly.

That was just how they were. And they weren't going to change for anyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was obvious to Sesshoumaru that the koumori--Kuronue and the injured kitsune--Kagome were more then just 'friends'. Of course the same could be speculated with Youko considering how close he was to the injured female. Smacking him before he could do something he'd regret, Youko pulled up to glare at his old friend. Gold eyes watched with a slight tinge of rage, something dark and angry as Kuronue nuzzled her check, brushing light kisses against her face , murmuring unintelligibly beneath his breath. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since she first arrived a week ago, he hadn't eaten and barely done anything else to keep him alive. The others had to force feed him and remind him to take care of himself, he only did it for Kagome.

She would be disappointed in him otherwise. Luckily he was youkai and didn't need as much nourishment like humans did. Kuronue lay next to her, curling her body into his larger one, praying to any and every deity he'd ever heard of in all of his years, that she would be all right. Kikyo along with Youko had managed to subdue and purify the poison from her system. The rest was up to her, fortunately she was youkai, therefore her body had begun healing itself as soon as the poison was gone. She was almost entirely healed, well besides being weak and slightly delirious.

Little did they know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: A bit shorter then usual, but the next chapter will be longer, promise!


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

A/n: Happy Belated Merry Christmas and Early Happy New Year. Okay here is the next chapter of Zuiichi Takara. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

**Zuiichi Takara**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 8: Nightmares

As she dreamed she felt, she felt as she did when she was but a mere child. Helpless, alone, scared, _weak. _How she despised that feeling, it made her feel useless. Why would she feel this way? What would, _could_, cause this, never before in at least two centuries had she dreamt like this, nightmares of her past that she worked so hard to bury. To hide. She didn't want them to know, how much it affected her, how much agony she had been in. How hard, sometimes, she tried not to cry.

In her dreams there was no where to hide.

In her nightmares---she faced the monsters alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dream/Nightmare)

_A young girl with blue-black hair tied in a high ponytail was running heedless of the protruding branches and other various foliage that she darted through further injuring herself--that was me, when I was younger. All I knew was fear, no pain, no hope, no nothing...Just fear. And for good reason---I had done it, I had finally betrayed mother._

Heavy footfalls followed me and my emotionless mask marred only by the angry bruise forming on my left cheek and the slight cut from being whipped by a tree branch. Of course I should have avoided that branch. I could hear the heavy breathing and loud footsteps of the men mother had sent, no doubt to detain me. Somewhere beneath my fear arrogance welled up.

Mistake one.

One must always be cautious in such a situation, a simple mistake was all it took to fail. And fail I did. I let my arrogance take over by scoffing thinking what fools they were for sending such mindless brutes after me. Unknown to me there was a silent hunter on my tail in addition to the 'mindless brutes', hearing my scoff he darted toward the left, leaping over a fallen tree and landing just as silently. Spotting his prey he darted toward the young kage kitsune otherwise known as myself. Tackling me from the side, he saw the surprise that I couldn't hide before I bit deeply into his arm. 

He didn't' release me.

I was caught.

All it took was one mistake...I'd learn from this. But first, I was going to be punished. I began to shut down my senses, withdrawing into my mind. The deeper I went the less I felt. And that's exactly what I wanted. Mother was after all a very cruel youkai. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been brought before her mother. Her mother...She was a beautiful youkai with hair darker then the midnight sky and eyes like flames, crimson and ruby in color. Smooth alabaster skin, and a lovely slender figure full with womanly curves. What marred this picture of perfection was the cruel, twisted smirk on her face. Of course it didn't help that across her face, diagonally lay a long shallow cut that was even then repairing itself. The young girl, Kagome herself did not make any move to defend herself as the blows came.

After all she'd expected them. She stood her ground and took all her mother had to give. Not once did she flinch, not once did she cry out, not once did her face or body waver from it's still, unemotional facade. Karui snarled at her daughter however before her claws could rake their way across her face she was stopped by a rather large male youkai, a tiger. He had black stripes decorating his body. Around his waist were rather tight hakama's, he wore nothing else. His long orange-gold hair gleamed under the torches as he stroked her face. She could still remember the feel of his rough calloused hands touching her face.

"No, Karui. I will punish her myself."

Kagome remembered this youkai well. He was the leader of the band of outlaws her mother had promised her to, in return for their aid against the Kage Buzoku. He was a rather high leveled youkai which when she was young puzzled her, normally bandits consisted of a group of middle and a few upper middle class youkai and a few lower youkai to bend to their will. But there was also normally one high classed youkai behind the whole operation. She just didn't expect it to be an ex-general to Lord Inutashio's army. He had been exiled for attempted assassination on Izayoi. Inutashio-sama's human mate and the mother of Inuyasha. Not that she knew that at this time.

His name was Bukari. He was if anything just as sadistic as Karui. Kagome didn't move or make a sound, because she knew this was the one that she really needed to fear. After all, now that she belonged to him, Karui couldn't harm her unless he allowed, but all he had to do was snap his fingers and she would be killed. He literally held her life in his hands. Closing her eyes she tried to picture a better place, a happier place...But she couldn't. After all this is the only life she's ever known for the entire 6 mortal years (60 youkai years)she's been on this earth. Bukari tossed her onto his bed before staring at the young youkai. She was rather pretty for her age, it wasn't that she was such a stunning beauty, she was still but a girl, however something in her eyes made him pause, that had to be her most unique feature.

Such unique eyes.

Kagome shuddered in pain as he backhanded her sending her into one of his massive walls. An evil light entered Bukari's eyes.

"I think it's time to introduce you to the pleasures of flesh..."

He laughed wickedly before advancing on her.

(End of Nightmare/Dream)__

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweat poured down her face as she thrashed about in the large bed, sending the covers flying, claws tearing down the blankets and sheets, everything in her mind was so vivid. It was like she was a child again---alone and unprotected. Weak and naive with no way out of her misery. More then once as a child she had considered taking her own life since Inari-sama wouldn't. She had prayed, oh she had prayed to the goddess, hoping she'd take pity on herself and end her suffering. When it didn't work she pleaded to the other gods, to strike her down in battle, in war, in _something_. They didn't. 

It wasn't until she was older that she understood why they didn't. She still had a purpose in the world. She was still needed, after all if she hadn't lived, would she have saved the kit? Or met Kuronue, Yusuke, Sango---all of them. They'd be dead, and she'd be dead many times over in fact. They'd all saved each other, in more then one way. They gave each other a reason to live, other then duty, and in Kagome and Kurnoue's case, stealing.

Kuronue tried his best to calm Kagome down as she thrashed around in her sleep. He'd thought she'd stopped until she suddenly bolted up, her back ramrod straight. She came up so quickly he didn't have any time to move away, their faces hit each other with a loud 'konk'. Groaning Kuronue rubbed his forehead, Kagome sure did have a hard head. Looking down at her, he was surprised to find her panting, her eyes full of pain of fear. Of helplessness. He'd never seen her like this, she didn't even feel the impact of their heads hitting. 

"Kagome..."

She looked up at him and couldn't quite hide the emotions running rampant.

"Don't let me fall asleep..."

"Don't let me fall asleep..." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue held her.

He never wanted to let her go.

True to his word, he didn't let her fall asleep, even as the sedative Kurama gave her began to take effect. He kept her up, anyway he knew how, tossing ice water over her head, pinching her, anything he could think of, including telling her that someone had stolen her bounty. That got her up _real_ fast. If there was anything Kagome despised it was people who stole what she was after. Made her real mad.

"Why don't you want to fall asleep?" Kuronue asked softly once they were alone.

Kagome turned around in Kuronue's arms, before looking into velvety violet eyes. He was so beautiful. Stroking his cheek with her hand she tucked her head under his chin as she curled up against his chest. She didn't want to burden him with her past, she didn't want him to know how weak she was. She had been careful to tell him only what he needed to know. She was abused, she survived. But then again, neither of them had in all their years told each other their entire pasts. She supposed it was for fear of being rejected. Eventually they'd have to, just not today.

"When I dream, my subconscious brings to me what I hide when I'm awake..."

Kagome paused.

"In dreams---there is no escape."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Well, that's it for this chapter. Did you like? No? Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Curiosity

A/n: Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it. Sorry but everything's been so busy and hectic lately, I've barely had time to eat and sleep none the less write. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, no matter how---pointless it may seem.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**Zuiichi Takara**

**By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)**

**Chapter 9: Curiosity**

It had been two days since the incident with her dreams. She had calmed slightly, but still refused to sleep. It seemed in her weakened state she couldn't block the nightmares out. She was almost fully recovered and up to par. Glancing at the sleeping face of Kuronue, she couldn't help but trace the planes and angles of his face---he really was beautiful. But at the same time she traced the bags under his eyes and noticed that even in his sleep he had worry lines, marring his handsome face. Smoothing them out she purred to soothe his restless mind.

This certainly wasn't the first time she had a brush with death, and this certainly wasn't the closest she'd come to dying. Well at least not since---before she met Kuronue. Now it was time for her to hold him, the stress had really gotten to him, she could tell. She didn't mean to worry him so, but at the same time it felt good to know that he cared so much. It was nice...having someone care for you.

She'd never known that feeling before him.

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Kagome glanced up startled into the golden-amber eyes of the Inu-Taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru. For a moment, she'd forgotten he was there. That wasn't like her. Normally she was very aware of her surroundings, too lost in thought and her own worries of Kuronue, she had forgotten about him. She'd let her guard down. Quickly her mask was back in place. Her face neutral, showing nothing, but giving the illusion of hiding nothing.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was calm and unruffled.

The complete opposite of what she was actually feeling.

Sesshoumaru gestured towards Kuronue with a flick of his wrist.

"You care about him."

"Perhaps." Kagome stated.

"Emotions are for the weak." Sesshoumaru said, voice cold and devoid of feeling. Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Perhaps it's those who hide them that are the weakest."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyeing the kitsune prince in front of her wearily she was unpleasantly surprised to find that it had been he who had been housing them for the past week. She was almost positive he would still be pretty angry at being bested by them. Not to mention they, Kuronue and herself had stolen the Amulet of Inari. He'd no doubt want it back...Sighing softly Kagome figured she could give it back to him, simply because he had saved her life. Or rather had enabled for her life to be saved by slowing down the poison while Kikyo arrived and purified the poison from her bloodstream, allowing her own blood to do the rest.

Or maybe they could make a break for it?

Glancing down at the exhausted Kuronue the thought was immediately squashed. It was obvious he was fatigued, worry still decorated his features. If there were many guards and traps which was likely Kuronue probably wouldn't have the energy to make it all the way through, at least not without getting injured. Her best chances were to play off the kitsune's curiosity.

After all---why else would he have saved her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was curious.

It was after all in his nature to be so.

It couldn't be helped.

Youko wondered what was going through her head. If he had to guess it would have something to do with the koumori laying asleep on the bed, being guarded by her. It was almost as if she expected an attack. He had considered demanding the amulet back--but his mind drifted to other things. Like this group. According to the hanyou, they weren't normally 'together' however due to circumstances out of their control they were 'traveling' together. Apparently the hanyou and miko were from the village near Inuyasha's Forest on the border of Sesshoumaru's lands and Kohaku the human boy was from the village of Tajiya. Kagome and Kuronue were constant companions it seemed.

But were they more?

By the look she was giving him, and the way he never strayed from her side, he'd bet they were.

Of course, inter-species relationships were often hard for youkai to carry out with, simply because of the differences in culture and customs. There were exceptions like youkai close and similar in breed. Of course even those relationships were hard to pull off, mostly because many youkai preferred to have pure blooded offspring rather then hybrids.

Youko Kurama was curious about them in general. After all they intrigued him. He couldn't just ignore decades of kitsune instinct and curiosity. Now that would be wrong. Glancing at her, he finally caught her eyes and blue met gold. Introductions were in order.

"It's a pleasure to see your awake Kagome." He mentally smirked seeing her bite back a nasty comment, probably at using her name so familiarly.

"And what's it to you _ouji_?" Kagome asked her dislike almost tangent.

"It's always a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman, especially one with--assets--like yours." Youko purred.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome leapt to her feet her tail bristling with fury. Kagome while being under normal circumstances cool and controlled. Unfortunately the poison was still having some---affects on her system. While she was recovered, the side affects would probably last a few days more. She leapt at him, surprising the kitsune, tackling him to the ground, the surprise didn't last for long before he flipped her and the fight began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't know what it was about this kitsune that was so infruriating...Just---something. He was just as beautiful as the first time she saw him, possibly more so now that he'd cleaned up. But he was just so, so---intolerable! And she hadn't even been in his presence for more than five minutes.

Youko smirked at the raven-haired beauty, normally he would've killed someone for taking such actions against him. But she was so sexy when she was angry. Flashing eyes the violet specks darkening to an almost maroon color. What a beautiful color. Besides, what kind of kitsune would he be if he killed off his latest mystery? Things would be so boring. And a bored kitsune is hazardous to one's health. Just ask Sesshoumaru. And Kuronue. After all, they've been around kitsune's (Youko and Kagome) long enough to see them when their bored...Not a pretty picture.

Kuronue shot up to the sound of something hitting another hard something, swearing and the sight of the two fox's---well he didn't know what they were doing. They were half on the ground, and half on the desk, it looked like Kagome was trying to claw his eyes out and the other fox was just well---weird. It was almost as if he were enjoying it. Throwing the fox off her, Kuronue held her back as she attempted to launch herself at the kitsune again. Raising an eyebrow at her in question she huffed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face in annoyance before turning her back on Youko and walking to the window.

When Kuronue turned around to question Youko, he was gone.

_What the hell happened?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: More of a filler then anything, but the next chapter is when the actual 'plot' comes into play. Review!


End file.
